The present invention pertains to a holding device for a coil of long wire so that the coil can be easily and smoothly fed to an elongating or drawing machine.
The conventional holding device of the same type as the present invention contains a coil mounting drum set in a horizontal and free-rotating condition, and this drum is fitted with a circular plate on its outside which has a larger diameter than the drum itself so that the coil is prevented from slipping off during the course of feeding. According to this old system, however, each time a new material coil, brought by crane or the like, is mounted on the drum, the circle plate must be detached and reattached at the cost of extra labor and much inconvenience.
The primary object of the present invention is to alleviate this shortcoming of the existing holding device and offer instead a coil holding a device which assures troublefree coil mounting.
The second object is to offer a device for preventing the material coil on the drum from slipping off due to rotations of the drum in the course of feeding by means of a spiral groove cut out around the drum.
The third object is to offer a coil holding device which assures perfect working of the aforementioned spiral groove because of the shape of the drum which is tapered down towards the drum supporter.
The fourth object is to offer the coil holding device, which prevents the coil lifting hook from getting caught between the coil and drum, and makes it hard to remove. For this purpose, straight, concave grooves are prepared longitudinally on the drum.